mysterious relations
by mezzalou
Summary: Cate McMasters has not been feeling well since her relationship ended with mike, but they never told people about them so her health problems will be a surprise .
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious relations

Cate McMasters is starting her shift on the ambulances as normal but before she gets in the truck she feels a wave of nausea wash over her she breaths through the nausea until it passes and then she climbs into the passenger seat of the ambulance, a few minutes later heath comes to the ambulance and he is about to get in the passenger seat when he notices Cate sat their then he looks at her and sees her face pale and asks if she is ok.

"Are you ok Cate" asks Heath in a concerned voice?

"Yeah why"? Asks Cate in a ghostly voice

"Because you look rather pale" says Heath

"Ok am feeling nauseous today" says Cate

"Well if you're sick you should be at home resting and not at work" says Heath

"I will feel better soon" says Cate

Cate sat in the passenger seat of the ambulance cradling her stomach, willing the putrid acid feeling stays in her stomach, or else she will be redecorating the ambulance with her vomit instead.

As she sits their thinking what could be causing her to feel like this she sums up ideas in her head but gets no answer, she is snapped from her thoughts when the radio in the ambulance goes off, it's the base asking If they are free for a call out, she grabs the radio and tells the operations that they are ready for a callout.

Heath hears his partner tell ambulance operations that they are clear for a job, so they tell them where to go, heath rushes to the driver's side door expecting to find his partner sat there, but when he opens the door he finds her sat in the passenger seat cradling her off stomach, he hands the two coffees too her, sensing he knew he was driving, he sat down in the seat and gets comfortable, he took back his coffee and both of them took some gulps before throwing it away, or in cate's case she threw hers back up on the path outside all saints hospital, soon they head off to the call out at the residential address.

Heath drives the ambulance to the street where the call out from, they get to the address in about ten minutes after receiving the call out from ambulance operations, they get out of the vehicle and head straight for the house clearly numbered.

When they get their they find a women on the floor with head injuries and other superficial injuries to her upper torso, soon after finding her they make a quick assessment of the patient and making her comfortable, Heath ops to get the stretcher leaving Cate all by herself with the patient. Unknown to Cate and Heath the person who attacked the women in her own home came back whilst Heath was getting the stretcher from the ambulance.

The guy crept up behind Cate while she knelt next to the lady, then all of a sudden she felt a heavy object strike her on the back of the head which knocked her off of her feet, now Cate is lay on her side next to the women just as she is about to get up the guy kicks her in the right side of her chest. Heath enters the house and see's the guy running away.

"Cate are you ok" asks Heath concerned whilst checking cate for injuries.

"Yeah the guy hit me over the head but I'm fine" says Cate.

"Are you ok to move her" asks Heath hovering over her like a mother hen.

"Yeah let's get her on the back board" says Cate.

"Ok ready to move" asks Heath.

"Yeah let's go" says Cate clutching her side while holding on to the stretcher.

"Right you get in the back I will drive ok" says Heath ordering her around in a friendly manner while placing a gentle hand upon Cate's shoulder.

"Okay but don't call it in, the guys gone, call it in and tell the police but leave out that I was attacked" says Cate in a stressed out voice, while cradling her bruised side, or she hopes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All saints emergency department

Heath pulls up outside the accident and emergency doors and gets out the ambulance, he opens the back door and pulls out the stretcher and hands it off to one of the nurses and doctor Campion who is waiting to hear about their patient.

"Our patient is a female jane doe err injuries to her head, face and upper torso her blood pressure is 100/75, her temperature is 35 c and she has been unconscious ever since we arrived at the scene" says Heath telling off all the required information to the hospital staff.

"Right we'll take over from here" says doctor Campion.

Heath turned round to see his partner had already headed to the ambulance; he grabbed the side of the stretcher and rode it out the doors to the ambulance where he found his partner leaning against the back door breathing through the pain in her side.

"You ok" ask Heath in a concerned voice

"Yeah just pain when I breathe" says Cate

"Maybe you should get checked out" says Heath in a stern but caring voice.

"No I should be fine in a minute" says Cate weakly.

But just as Cate leaned up and stood up straight she started to feel faint and all of a sudden she fell, heath looked at her go pale, he figured she may fall so he waited until she started to fall and he grabbed her, he thought to himself, oh she will wake up in a minute but when she didn't that's when he started to worry.

"Err can I get some help over here please" shouts Heath in a demanding voice.

Heaths shouting got the attention of two nurses who work in the A&E department which were Erica and Dan Cate's friends, they seen the commotion near the ambulance and watched as their friend dropped into her partners arms like a building being bull dozed.

"Cate can you hear" shouts Erica trying to waken her unconscious friend.

"I will go and get a trolley" says Dan.

Dan runs into the department and grabs a trolley from off the corridor but he gets weird looks from other hospital staff including frank and Zoe.

"Hey Goldman where you going with that trolley" asks Frank.

"Outside Cate has collapsed and she is unresponsive" shouts Dan.

Dan takes the trolley over to the ambulance and just as he stops frank and Zoe come up behind him almost scaring him out of his skin, when all three of them arrive at the ambulance they see cate lay on the floor with a cervical collar round her neck keeping her spine aligned, and a oxygen mask to help her breath since she complained of chest pain before she collapsed.

"What happened to her" asks frank.

"She got hit over the head and kicked twice in the right side of her chest, I think" says Heath stuttering his words, being afraid of frank Campion.

"Right let's get her on the board and in a collar just in case she has hurt her neck" says Frank.

They put her on the back board and they slowly move her to the trolley, so kindly provided by Dan that ran to get it, and soon she was on her way to rescus for treatment.

"Where do you want her" asks Zoe.

"Take her to rescus" orders frank.

"Ok let's go I want full bloods and urine test and chest x ray and head CT scan" orders Zoe

"Err she was feeling nauseous this morning" says Heath

"Was she sick before she got hit" asks Frank

"Yes" replies Heath

"Ok do you if she maybe pregnant" asks Zoe

"What… no I don't know but she explained her symptoms and come to think of it the symptoms fit pregnancy" says Heath feeling grossed out by the weird question Zoe asked him about his partner.

"Ok get me and ultrasound machine now" orders frank.

Frank puts gel on Cate's stomach and places the transducer in place and starts to move the over her stomach gradually until he finds what he is looking for, he stops and shows heath the little 7 week old foetus in his partners womb.

"I take it she is pregnant then" asks Heath looking to the screen and sees a little blob the size of a peanut.

"Yep she is going to need to be told, and maybe we can get a hold of her mom, she will need long-term support" says Zoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Heath sat on a chair in the staff room waiting to hear news about his partner, but he is still reeling to his other discovery from earlier when he brought her in, he found out she is pregnant, luckily she didn't lose the baby, know he feels compelled, he knew he should have asked her about her illness more, but he didn't know cate had a little secret, he grabs her phone, he searches her old call history.

After looking at her phone giving himself something to do, he takes a closer look at a number that called her on and off for long periods of time but then the calls stopped 7 weeks ago, heaths detective work payed off he might of found out who the father is, so he decides to ring the unnamed number, the person on the other end answers and reveals there name, heath is shocked to the core at who it is, he gets up from the chair, he rushes to the lift and takes it to the surgical floor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A&E department

Cate's pov

I feel like there is something on my chest when I try to breath but then I try to open my eyes to investigate what is on my chest, as I open my eyes my vision I notice my vision is blurry so I close my eyes and then open them again, I open my eyes and I am greeted by a bright light shining from above. I think to myself why there are lights above me, and then I realize that I am led down on something uncomfortable.

I try to move but when I move my neck I notice that I can't and that it is being held still by something, I start to move but when I make a sudden move I feel a burning pain in my side and I wince which gets they attention of the people in the cubicle, I see a women come towards the thing I am lay on then she peers over me like I am an exhibit at a museum, but then she speaks words but I can't understand her because I am too busy trying to focus on this throbbing pain in my head then I finally realize that I am in the ED and that it is DR Gallagher who is looking at me.

"Err she is waking up frank" says Zoe

"Oh good the fluids must be working, when are CT ready for" asks frank.

"Not for another ten minutes" says zoe looing to her watch.

"Ok check her vitals and try and let's try and wake her up" says Frank going round to the opposite side of the bed.

"Cate can you hear me" asks Zoe

"What happened"? Asks cate groggily

"You were attacked at your last shout and you had a delayed reaction to your injuries" Replies Zoe.

"Uhhh is that why my head is hurting" says cate

"Yes" replies frank

"We can give you some painkillers if you want" offers Zoe

"Oh please" answers Cate in a thankful way of ridding herself of this throbbing pain.

"Ok Dan can you get me 10 mg of paracetamol please" asks Zoe speaking to Dan

"Yes no problems back in one second Cate" Says Dan

"Ok now that your awake and Dan has left, I need to talk to you" says Zoe coming to perch herself on the bed beside cate's right hip.

"What's wrong Zoe, I know I was sick before I was hurt, I still have nausea, and I feel like throwing up" states cate.

"Ok well we ran tests and did an ultrasound and we may have found out the cause of your nausea, and I can only say it will only get worse, and the sickness will last another 5 weeks, and all the other symptoms you have all fit into this" explains Zoe.

"Oh please zoe what's wrong with me" demands cate.

"You're pregnant, and looking at the scan photo you are about 7weeks along" says Zoe pulling out a copy of the scan photo and hands it to cate, who grasps it in her hands.

"Well other than the nausea and headache, how are you feeling anyway" asks Zoe.

"Uh I have got pain in my chest I think I may have bruised or broken a rib" says Cate.

Ok well I well I will come and get you when x-ray are ready for you and I will tell them to cover up your stomach, but can I have a feel of your side check for myself" says Zoe standing up getting ready to examine her patient.

"Sure go ahead" says Cate getting into a position that's easy for Zoe to access her.

Zoe presses the bruise on cate's side, she hears cate moan through the pain, but she doesn't tell Zoe about the pain she felt, after a few more agonizing moments of prodding and pressing, Zoe finished her exam of Cate's ribs, to her they felt cracked but she needs a x-ray to prove her diagnosis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A little while later

With his partner lay in a uncomfortable hospital bed, heath knew he had to help her, and to start with he needed to confront the baby's father, cate doesn't know he knows who the father is, but after reading the call history it didn't take him long, soon he arrives on the surgical floor, looking round for the man he is looking for.

He walks into the surgeons lounge, where he finds mike Vlasek, the man he is looking for, he walks up and slaps him on the shoes, making mike awake from his peaceful slumber.

"Heath so what do I owe the pleasure of your company today" speaks Mike addressing the ambo.

"Well you know what mike, I am not here to have a good old chat like friend, I just want to say to you keep away from cate" shouts heath.

"And why would I want to go near cate in the first place" asks Mike?

"I already know about you and her, and I know it ended 7 weeks ago" says Heath getting up in his face.

"Oh so your partner told you did she" says Mike.

"no she didn't have to, her 7 week old baby, that she is carrying did, it didn't take me time to work it out, I just read her call history, I also rang you earlier" says Heath.

"What"? Says Mike shocked about his impending fatherhood.

"Yeah she's pregnant, she only found out when she collapsed in the car park near the ambulance, after delayed shock and nearly losing her baby" shouts heath exaggerating a bit.

"Wait she is in the department, is she ok" asks Mike?

"I don't know I left them to work on her, but who called it off" asks Heath.

"She did, I didn't tell her I had a son from a long time ago and she dumped me, we haven't spoken" explains mike.

"wow, I'm sorry I didn't know, I thought she just had a one night stand and got pregnant, hey maybe if you go down and tell her how you feel, be with her and for the baby" says heath.

"You think a pregnant woman is going to want to accept my help" says Mike giving him a glare.

"well it is your baby she is carrying and I think she may agree since she was in a bad state earlier" says Heath.

During their cosy man chat mike's pager buzzes on his hip, he reads it and it's from the emergency department, heath gets this horrible gut feeling hoping it's not his partner, they look to one another, and soon heath and mike are heading for the door and to downstairs where the pregnant ambo lay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Down stairs

Emergency department

Cate lay on the bed in rescus, massaging her broken ribs; 20 minutes ago she had an x-ray which confirmed the doctors suspicions, now all cate had to do was wait for a bed come available on the ward, but that wait took ages, during her time in rescus she got time to think about the baby and her and mike, and know the pain in her chest became increasing and so did the pressure on her lung, soon the her struggle for breath was imminent and then the monitors started making noises.

Zoe, frank and Dan stood chatting at the nurses station, they phoned for a surgical consult on cate, since she is one of their own they wanted to make sure there were no other injuries, so they waited and waited, but then all of a sudden they heard the monitors beeping fast and the beeping went on, they rush to where the noise was coming from.

When they got in there they found cate struggling to breathe, so they got on with helping her, Dan grabbed they oxygen mask from the side board behind him, and placed it over her face.

"Cate I am putting this on take some nice slow deep breaths okay" explains dan.

"Dan set up for a chest tube and chase up surgery" shouts frank.

"Whose placing the tube, if we wait for surgery we could lose her and the baby" says Zoe.

"Fine do it know we don't want the baby in distress any longer" agrees frank.

Dan brings over the chest tube tray and zoe preps her patients chest for the tube, with the assistance of frank holding her arm up in place and Dan handing her the tools, zoe begins by making an incision in cate's chest, soon she has the tube in position and cate is breathing more comfortably for their likings.

After the saving procedure has been done who walks into rescus with heath following a few yards behind, mike Vlasek.

"What happened here then" asks Mike walking over to cate, and gets his stethoscope out and checks her breathing.

"Her lung collapsed, she couldn't wait so we put the tube in ourselves" states Zoe.

"Oh sorry I was having a chat with heath here, blame him" says Mike.

"Oh getting pally with the ambo's now" says Frank sarcastically.

"No he was opening my eyes, know that she is fine could I be alone with her, I believe we have a few things to discuss privately" says Mike.

"Like what" asks Frank trying to protect cate?

"Well if you're worried about me stressing her out, I won't and yes I know about the baby heath told me" explains Mike.

"Oh telling him, you know she will hate you for that" states frank.

"I know but I think he deserved to know" says Heath.

"Why" asks Frank.

"Because I am the baby's father, so can you leave know" shouts mike.

"Okay fine we will be outside" answers frank leaving the ambo and mike to talk.


End file.
